the_neighborhood_of_robloxia_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Robloxia Academy High School
Robloxia Academy High School is the only high school in Robloxia. Due to a lack of signage on the building, many parents think that this is an elementary school. The nearest elementary school, however, is over 100mi from Robloxia. Due to the Incidents, Gang Violence, and Other Illegal acts, The Government of Robloxia Funded the School for its own security force, lead by TestedAlebeg73 Facts * There are no plans to put signage on the building, leading to more confusion. * The school opened in 1986. * There are no students or teachers attending the school due to the PTSD caused by all the incidents around town such as the Mexican killings. A few still attend school. * Robloxia Academy has several schools. The first one opened in 1875. * Due to weather and crimes, classes are temporarily suspended. If a crime occurs near the school, all classes are suspended. * Students and teachers have evacuated the school several times, due to shootings and explosions occurring. Damages that the school sustained may take a few days or weeks. If it is a major damage, it may take up to a month or a year. * After the incidents around the town's rate decreased, students and teachers began attending the school again. Incidents *In August 2019, a thief planted three bombs. A SWAT came in and defused all of the bombs before exploding. *On an unknown date of August, bombs were planted at all doors in the school. The police had defused them before these blew up, leading to classes being suspended after the incident. *September 2019 police chase. The suspect was riding in possibly a pickup truck or a BStang at night. All classes were suspended, following the aftermath. *October 8, 2019. Three criminals caused a bombing at school. The suspect who did this, wore a blue shirt, and blue jeans in his appearance. He planted bombs at doors, then he later fled away, then he detonates the bombs by phone, using the contact Detonate, even Detonate is not a person, it is used to detonate bombs by calling this. The school received major damage, with classrooms being destroyed. *On December 14, 2019, Rock bombed the school again. Students were not informed of a criminal coming inside. While parents were heading to the school to give the students food for lunch, they called the police, and one officer arrived, trying to find Rock. Once he ran out of bombs, he fled away and called a person "Detonate", but that was not a person, it was a call to detonate all bombs. Students died when the bomb blew up in the classrooms, and police are still finding him. One day after it, Rock went to hide in a house, and the police failed to find and raid the house he was hiding in. He is a reckless driver, if seen, please call the police immediately. *On December 15, 2019, a school bombing occurred. The school was bombed once again by Rock, and he planted bombs on many doors at the school, and he called a person "die", but that was not a person, it was a call to detonate the bombs, just like the 2019 neighborhood bombings, where CoolBlackLebron used it to detonate them while sitting on a table. Once the bombs were all detonated, all people inside the school were killed. This also included the current school owner getting killed by the explosion. Rock was the only survivor of the explosion since he was able to drive away before contacting the person "die". He would later go on a rampage and steal many vehicles. Category:Businesses Category:Businesses with two jobs Category:Businesses with more than two jobs